Saturnus sa Caedes de Sanctorum
Saturnus sa Caedes CCLXVIII (born 228,388 Anno Judicii) is the 1,579th Emperor, ascending to the throne at the death of his father, Caelus ca Philippus CDXI, despite being born as the 3rd Prince. Reign of Daedalus CLXXI Marquis of Aetz Birth At the time of his birth his grandfather, Daedalus CLXXI was Emperor. He was born as the 3rd Prince, only 4 Princes and Princesses being born before him. His mother, Magdalenae was the 5th wife of his father, granting her the title of Imperial Consort. His birth would be of little trouble, with a full medical team present in Magdalenae's cavernous room within the Imperial Cathedral Palace. He would be named Saturnus sa Caedes after Saturnus (Saturn) the ancient God of time and placed into the care of his Governess. He would rarely if ever speak to his parents, spending the time of his youth in his Household. From a young age he would keep to himself, keeping a focus on his studies, taking particular interest in history, politics and economics. During this he would come to terms with the uncertainty of his position and life. Education His governess, Noble, would teach him in the manner of avoiding his death as the Imperial Family is known to be a dangerous establishment. He was taught how to manipulate others into doing ones bidding as well as the ins and outs of several poisons. During this time he was also instructed by his tutors in the everyday lessons, spending time teaching him in Rocannic language and perfecting his etiquette and knowledge of the court. Arrival at court At his coming of age to begin participating in the ceremonial court, Saturnus was officially dubbed the Marquis of Aetz, under the Duchy of Aestux, held by his eldest brother, Iuppiter pi Paulinus. During this period, it was known that Saturnus and Iuppiter did not get along, as it was whispered amongst the court that Iuppiter beat the younger Prince while they were away from the court. While this went unfounded the two brothers rarely spoke to each other, only doing so when absolutely necessary. In 228,6 during a seemingly routine day at the Imperial Cathedral, Iuppiter pi Paulinus was found brutally beaten within his private chamber inside of the palace. While there were plenty of rumors as to who was responsible for the murder, including some implicating Saturnus, no one knew for sure just what had happened that day. Duke of Aestux With the death of Iuppiter, Saturnus was made the Duke of Aestux and now stood one step closer to the throne of Rocan. During his early period as Duke he had a private residence constructed on the shore of the Mohz Depths on the planet of Aestux. He appointed a planetary administration who would oversee the day to day running of the planet, only ever going to the planet for ceremonies or to stay in his private residence. Several years after he gained the title of Duke, the Emperor would die suddenly as a result of an attack on the Emperor's personal battle cruiser, The Providence. ''He would attend the Martyrdom of Maria ceremony, in which all the Emperor's wives would perform their final sacrifice. Reign of Caelus ca Philippus CDXI 'Data Corruption. Partial Data Packet Retrieved' Death of the Emperor In late 228,653 Saturnus' father and the Emperor, Caelus ca Philippus CDXI, fell ill. Despite the extensive teams of scientist and researchers, nothing seemed to work. During the sunrise of a particularly clear day, Caelus would die. Some postulated that Saturnus had murdered his father, to speed up his ascension. However this couldn't be father from the truth, Saturnus respected his father, and though he wanted the throne, would never go out of his way to oust his father. This coupled with the fact that it was treason and sacrilege for someone to murder the Emperor, made it impossible. He would attend the Martyrdom of Maria ceremony, in which all the Emperor's wives would perform their final sacrifice. The Lesser consorts would lead the procession, drinking from the chalice of wine, which included a form of sedative, before having their heart pierced, and left to bleed onto the altar at the foot of the ceremonial coffin. The Empress would be the last one to be sacrificed as the Marian Martyr, her blood spilling onto the altar marked the end of the reign of the previous sovereign and the beginning of the next. Emperor Saturnus sa Caedes CCLXVIII ['Error Data Corruption. Session Terminated]'''